Let us consider a situation in which end-users requesting specific email notifications based on selection criteria that differ from user to user. The existing solutions are based on hard coding (LotusScript) decision tree, which means that with each new user request, it can add another level of complexity.
The drawback is that, for each additional item of information (field value), it requires another level in the decision tree, making the addition of new values or specific user requests difficult and complex to code and maintain.
A new solution is to design a new process to allow an end-user (or database process owner/administrator) to create specific notifications rules based on one or more criteria that the end user requires. The new solution gives users the ability to request notifications based on an almost endless combination of field values that they require.